


Baby Blue

by huevoplatano



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consensual, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pussy!Hop, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Somnophilia, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano
Summary: Leon and Hop travel to the Crown Tundra where they rent a cabin together. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dionysiaca (Ningyoplug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyoplug/gifts).



> Hop gets to be a little creepy for once :)

Once autumn began to turn colder, Galar became a hotspot for snow accumulation. It had been a few years since heavy snowfall occurred, but Hop sure wasn’t about to complain. He could think back to the times when he’d been younger, building snowmen outside with Leon before Mum called them in for dinner, their fingers, toes, and noses still numb to the cold, yet Hop didn’t care one bit if it meant having as many snowball fights with Leon as possible. 

This year, before the snow could bury them too much, Leon had called Hop a few days prior, asking if he’d like to spend a week or so in the Crown Tundra, since there was a nice little village with cabins for rent, and the boys could hang out together for a while. It had been an awfully long time since Hop had gotten to spend more than a few hours with Leon in person. Their visits consisted of incredibly short-lived meetups, or phone conversations. 

So of course, Hop was ecstatic to say the very least. He barely got a goodbye out his mouth before he hung up the phone, gave Mum the super quick ultra-fast version as he ran past her, and climbed the stairs to pack his bags. Any chance he could get to be with Leon was precious time, and he wasn’t about to squander this opportunity. Ever since Leon became the champion, their time together grew shorter and far between, and it had remained that way for years. But Hop knew that wasn’t Leon’s fault. He knew his brother was busy with other matters, but he spared Hop any of his free time when he could. 

He just missed him. A  _ lot _ . 

The day of their trip snuck up on Hop faster than he thought, and before he knew it, he and Leon were on the train headed to the Tundra station. The snow grew thicker during the ride over, making Hop grateful the train was insulated and gave them proper heat (and sitting arm-to-arm with Leon also helped), but his dismay for the cold punched him in the face the second they disembarked. 

It wasn’t just cold. It was  _ coooooold _ . Fucking freezing, and Hop’s chattering teeth were apparently audible enough for Leon to pick up on, until he offered a small smile. 

“Don’t worry, our cabin isn’t far from the station, so we won’t be cold for long.”

Hop nodded, trudging behind his brother as he hoisted his suitcase off the snow-covered ground. The two brothers traveled in relative silence, Hop mostly concerned with keeping warm, but he allowed his gaze to wander as he attempted to take in the sights. The sky was dulling to grey, yet the frigid air kept the ground nice and frozen, the constant crunching of snow under the feet a reminder that it was, in fact, cold as fuck. The village wasn’t far off, as even from where they stood, Hop could make out the rooftops just over the hillside. Some of the chimneys were smoking, causing him to let out a small whine of discontent as his frozen toes urged him to hurry the hell up already. 

Leon gave a snicker from his side. “Too cold for you? Would you like for me to carry you the rest of the way?”

The heat that rose in Hop’s cheeks was certainly enough to keep him warm for a good few minutes and he couldn’t help to hide his bashfulness, hoping Leon didn’t see his red face. “N-no… I’m fine.”

“If you say so.”

Truthfully, Hop wouldn’t have minded if Leon carted him to the cabin and carried him over the threshold. His imagination ran off with him at how he could pretend they were on their honeymoon, but he quickly shook his head of thoughts like that. Hop’s daydreams often involved Leon. Well—they  _ always _ involved Leon. Hop couldn’t remember how long he’d been harboring a crush for his older brother, but he didn’t dare let that Purrloin out of the bag. Leon may have coddled him sometimes, but Hop didn’t know what he’d think if he knew his little brother had more than platonic feelings for him—that wasn’t a bridge Hop wanted to cross anytime soon either. If he ruined what they had now, if Leon called him disgusting, well—Hop would rather keep the relationship the way it was. 

It was safer that way. Better to pine for Leon and keep the peace than reveal his feelings and lose his brother. Hop couldn’t handle that. 

It felt like both an eternity and like five minutes had passed at the same time before Hop found himself standing in front of the cabin. Leon opened the door, gesturing Hop inside first, which he did with utmost gratitude. The inside of the cabin wasn’t the warm hug Hop expected, as the heat didn’t appear to be on, but it was better than being out in the snow itself, and Hop set his suitcase down with a huff of air as he checked out what all they had. A small kitchen rested off to the side, along with a sitting room, a mounted, flat-screen television, a fireplace to boot, and a door in the back which Hop suspected led to the bedrooms. Leon soon followed him in, shutting the door behind him and blocking out the bitter cold before heading to the thermostat and flicking some heat on for them. As he started taking off his jacket, his brother shot him a smile. “Would you like lunch?” 

Hop would never say no to lunch, and gave a hearty nod in response. With another smile cast his way, Leon hung his jacket on the coat rack before setting to work in the kitchen. Now abandoning his own coat, Hop soon followed after him as he watched his brother unpack a few things from his knapsack. They would have to go grocery shopping at some point, but Leon at least packed a few snacks and some easy food they could munch on. With a few packages of ramen noodles laid out on the counter, he wasted no more time in boiling a pot of water for the both of them. 

“Can I help?” Though now that he’d said it, Hop really didn’t know what he could possibly do to help Leon when it came to boiling noodles, but his brother pointed toward the cabinets from the other side of the kitchen. 

“There should be some bowls in there. These cabins are supposed to be furnished with things like that if you’d like to set the table.”

Hop nodded. “Okay!” He would set the best fucking table for Leon—he wouldn’t believe his eyes when he saw how amazingly Hop was about to set that table. The damn table wasn’t ready for it, but Hop set to work, taking his time to pick out a couple of sizable, ramen-eating bowls for the two of them while Leon stirred the noodles from the opposite end of the kitchen. With the bowls now ready, Hop pulled some bottles of water from their bags, setting one for Leon and himself before pulling back one of the drawers, searching for any silverware. 

Ah—he usually preferred eating his ramen with chopsticks, but Leon tended to fumble with those, so forks it was then. 

By the time Hop was done fussing over the table (and quite proud of himself for how tidy it all looked), Leon leaned back to catch his glance over his shoulder. “It’s ready! They’re nice and soft at least.”

Hop took that as his cue to bring over the bowls while Leon filled them with noodles and broth. It already smelled mouth-watering from where Hop stood, but he waited patiently as Leon finally got himself settled before the brothers were seated at the table. It was no accident that Hop put his place mat right next to Leon’s who sat on the corner, so that they could still see each other while they ate. 

The noodles were even more delicious knowing Leon had made them. His brother was always a good cook, and Hop had no idea where in the hell he got it from—certainly wasn’t from Mum. No offense to her or anything, but anytime Leon visited, Hop definitely preferred his brother’s cooking over his own mother’s. 

After Hop took a few large bites of his food, Leon once again gave him a smile. “How is it?”

Swallowing what was in his mouth, Hop gave him a vigorous nod. “It’s delicious! Seriously, Lee, I always said you could’ve been a chef if the champion thing didn’t work out, and I still mean it! Everything you make is so good!” 

Throwing his head back, Leon let out a flattered laugh before taking a bite of his own food. “I’m very happy you think so, Hop. I’m always worried my cooking could stand to be a little better, so I practice whenever I can.” 

“Whatever you’re doing is definitely paying off.”

Leon laughed through his nose, and Hop could’ve sworn he saw a rush of red coat his cheeks for a moment. “I’m glad.” Was he blushing? Honestly, Hop knew he was laying it on thick when it was just instant ramen, but he meant every word. Leon could’ve buttered toast and Hop would swear it tasted better had anyone else done so. 

The weather had turned rather drab in the time it took the brothers to unpack and settle down, and Leon shot a glance out the window to see the incoming clouds, grimacing when he did so. “It’ll probably snow. I should go get groceries in case we get snowed in.”

Hop had just finished smoothing out his bed, as Leon had been helping him fold his clothes and put them away (Leon tended to mother him a bit, but Hop didn’t really mind since it just proved he cared). He bounded up next to his brother to see the looming clouds in the distance. “Can I come?”

Shaking his head, Leon pat his shoulder. “No, it shouldn’t take long. Why don’t you see what’s on the telly in the meantime?” 

A bit deflated, Hop nodded, though he knew Leon was just looking out for him, he still wished his brother didn’t coddle him quite so much. He wasn’t made of glass or anything, but if Leon was going to give him free reign of the cabin while he was out, who was Hop to complain? He was just looking out for him was all. 

Leon gave him a soft smile. “I’ll be back soon. If you want to start a fire, let Charizard help you.”

Hop snorted. “I’m not going to burn the place down, Lee.”

One eyebrow arched up and Leon gave him  _ the look _ , the you-know-exactly-how-clumsy-you-are-but-I’m-just-looking-out-for-you look. 

“I’m not!” 

“Whatever you say, Hopscotch.” 

Despite the laugh Leon was clearly trying to suppress, Hop rolled his eyes at his brother’s expression. “I know how to take care of myself, Lee. Why don’t you worry about making it to the market and not getting lost before the snow hits?”

“Fair point. Okay, try not to have too much fun without me.” As he grabbed his jacket off the rack, Hop had half a mind to tell him there was no such thing as too much fun unless Leon was there to indulge it, but he quickly shut his trap. It was becoming harder and harder not to slip up and say things like that, but Hop had to be careful about what he said around his brother. He didn’t want him getting that wrong idea (or the right idea in this case) and being creeped out. What did Hop expect to do if Leon found out he was in love with him this entire time? 

Hop had spent years denying it, only to finally face reality recently, and he had become so afraid of Leon abandoning him that he knew he’d take that secret to his grave. There were more important things to worry about than confessing to Leon and ruining their relationship, and right now, that was setting up a fire without burning the cabin down. 

“Be back soon.” And with that, Leon was out the door. 

No sooner had his brother disappeared from view than Hop was fishing in his knapsack for Charizard’s poké ball. In seconds, his brother’s favorite Pokémon was staring down at him, expression softening when he saw it was Hop. Charizard always did seem to have more of an affectionate side with Hop than he did Leon, which was strange considering Hop wasn’t his trainer, but Leon had probably made it known to Charizard early on that Hop was to be treated kindly. He didn’t put it past him anyway. 

“Hey, Lee doesn’t want me burning the place down, so I’m going to need a witness in case something goes wrong.” Hop gave a sheepish shrug to which Charizard responded with a small snort. Hop frowned. “I know, I know, he worries about everything, but I wanna keep him happy while we’re here.” Another shrug, and Hop whipped around the fireplace, noticing there wasn’t any wood. He didn’t remember seeing any outside the cabin either. Damn, that meant he was going to have to go get some himself. 

With his brother’s Pokémon with him, that shouldn’t have been a problem. Tugging his coat back on and preparing himself for the onslaught of cold, Hop gripped the door handle. “Come on then, we’d better hurry before the snow hits.” 

In no time at all, Hop and Charizard were trudging through the snow, Hop tugging at his scarf and huddling down into his coat to keep the cold at bay for as long as possible. Apparently noticing how uncomfortable he was, Charizard kept close by while they ventured away from the cabin, toward a small slope that led to a nearby cluster of trees. Surely, nobody would mind if Hop were to get Charizard to cut some firewood for the cabin, right? Giving his brother’s Pokémon a smirk, Hop pointed to the nearby mini forest. 

“Think you could cut some of these for me?” Charizard didn’t have to be told twice. While Hop stood a good distance away, giving the Pokémon all the room he needed to slice a few trees up, Hop allowed his attention to wander up toward the sky. It was a dull grey, signaling the oncoming snow that would eventually start falling, and he had to wonder if that meant he and Leon might be in danger of getting snowed in. Well...Hop surely wouldn’t complain one iota if that were the case. Being trapped in a nice warm cabin for a few extra days with his older brother sounded like heaven, honestly, and before he knew it, Hop was blushing again at the prospect of that being the case. 

As Charizard continued chopping up bundles of firewood, Hop was about to turn and begin gathering up piles of what he could carry, but something caught his eye. Off a little ways in the distance, he swore he saw something blue tucked away into a little corner up the slope, and upon closer inspection, Hop squinting his eyes as he tried to make out what it was, he started the moment he realized it was a flower. His face lit up, as Hop didn’t think he’d ever seen a flower bloom in the snow before. Curiosity won him over, and Hop strayed away from the area where Charizard was busying himself slicing up more bundles of wood while Hop wandered over to the little slope where he’d seen the flower. It was perched rather precariously, Hop noted, as he walked closer to it. He didn’t know why this flower caught his eye, but maybe it was because it stood out amongst all the white, and it was rare for flowers to be poking out the snow like this. 

His cheeks gushed heat as he carefully climbed the slope to reach it. It might have been rather silly, and Hop was embarrassed to even admit it to himself, but he wanted to pluck it and give it to Leon. Being snowed in for a few days, in a nice warm cabin, with Leon’s cooking to keep them both company, curled up on the sofa next to his brother, and Hop fantasized about confessing his feelings, even though that wasn’t something he could ever bring himself to do, yet it was a fantasy nonetheless. 

Leon might chastise him for going out like this, and Hop fought to keep his footing as he slipped a bit on the icy rocks and such while he slowly made his way up the slope, his sights never leaving the lone flower as he imagined what Leon’s face might look like when he presented it to him. Confessing was a nice daydream, but Hop knew if he simply gave him a flower with only platonic intentions, Leon would still appreciate it. Hop loved him, and nothing would ever change that, but he didn’t know why his mind was so one track when it came to his brother. 

Was it just him or was it getting colder? Maybe it was because Hop was blushing, imagining giving Leon a flower of all things, because it would definitely hold a deeper meaning for Hop, but he imagined Leon would see it as nothing more than Hop being a doting little brother (which wasn’t an understatement or anything). The wind seemed to pick up more as Hop reached the peak of the slope where the little blue flower was blooming. Upon closer inspection, it looked to be a primrose, but Hop wasn’t very savvy when it came to flowers. As long as it looked pretty, even if he accidentally plucked a weed, if Leon were to smile and light up, that’s all that mattered to Hop.

Speaking of plucking, Hop very carefully took hold of the stem, not wanting the flower to break from the cold should he yank it too hard or anything, and gently pulled it from the ground. The fallen snow froze his hands, until Hop was numb, but he managed to break the flower away from the ground, cradling it in his hands like it was a newborn Pokémon and not a plant. Now satisfied with his haul, Hop straightened himself before preparing for the climb back down, but the moment he stood up, a gust of wind caught him off guard, and his feet slipped out from underneath him. 

There was a moment when Hop’s heart sank in his chest, that stomach flipping sensation as though he were on a roller coaster when he lost his balance, a combination of his numb limbs and the slippery ground working against him when he tumbled from his perch on the slope, the flower still clutched in his hands. Hop barely had time to yell for Charizard to help before he was thrown off his feet, the view of the sky the last thing he remembered seeing, his heart racing, adrenaline of no help to him in midair when he fell, the impact once he finally landed on his back knocking him unconscious. 

* * *

The next thing Hop became aware of once he came to was how warm it was. He expected to come to his senses with the cold, unforgiving sensation of snow chilling his back, Charizard probably giving him a displeased look as he flew over to help him back on his feet, but when Hop opened his eyes, he didn’t expect to find himself tucked under the covers of his bed—or rather, the bedroom in his and Leon’s cabin, and before Hop could gain his bearings anymore, a splitting pain shot through his head, causing him to yelp as he tried to sit up. No sooner had Hop cried out than the bedroom door flung open, Leon rushing to his side almost as quickly as Hop had shouted in the first place. 

“Hop! Are you okay? Where does it hurt?” Fussing over him like this wasn’t something unheard of, but Hop couldn’t help to blush in shame at the fact he had obviously slipped and fallen down, knocking himself out. Seriously—how weak was he that a little tumble like that could knock him out? Then again, the pain in his backside and head suggested it was more than just a simple fall, as he’d probably landed on some rocks, but as Hop sat up, he grew a bit dizzy, having to blink a few times in succession to make sure he was even fully awake. Surely, it hadn’t given him a concussion, right?

Oh, Leon asked him a question. He should probably answer, as he now became aware Leon had sat down on the bed with him, the mattress shifting under his weight. Still a bit dazed and not fully awake yet, Hop shook his head. “Um...head hurts.” He rubbed the back of his head to iterate before giving Leon a puzzled stare. “What happened? Where’s the-the flower...” In his dazed state, Hop peered around the covers as if the primrose might somehow be there, but of course, it wasn’t. 

“What are you talking about? What on earth were you doing out there? I told you to start a fire, not chop down the entire forest.” 

Heat coated Hop’s cheeks, as he couldn’t help to shy away from Leon’s stare. He knew his brother was just worried about him, but Hop couldn’t help to fear that Leon was disappointed in him for not listening—and that hurt much worse than slipping off a hill and hitting his head ever could. “S-sorry…”

“Hop, I’m not mad, you don’t have to be sorry.” Leon sighed, reaching over to drag the palm of his hand against Hop’s cheek. His blush only intensified at the action, and Hop was pretty sure his brain shut off at the fact Leon was touching him this way. “I was just worried about you. I’m happy you’re safe. Charizard came barreling over to drag me away from town, so of course I assumed the worst had happened.” When he lifted his face to greet Leon’s, Hop was met with a gentle smile, sending a warmth spreading down into his chest. “Please be careful next time.”

Hop nodded, his heart thumping at the fact Leon still had his palm against his cheek, and he couldn’t help to reach up out of instinct, cupping Leon’s hand in his own. The movement was second nature, and had Hop been of more sound mind, he probably would have thought about what he was saying before he said it. “I-I will, Lee. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I love you.”

Leon’s smile never wavered. “I love you too, Hopscotch.” 

When Leon moved into him then, Hop swore he passed out when his brother removed his hand from his cheek, only to place a gentle kiss there instead. That moment of blacking out was all that Hop registered then, his heart no longer thumping, because his brain was on dial up now, trying to process all that was happening, and he had to resist the urge with every ounce of his body, his willpower, his muscle reflex—not to grab Leon’s face, pull him close, and return the kiss on his mouth instead. This wasn’t anything unusual either as Leon used to kiss him like this all the time when they were little, but those were innocent kisses. Kisses that siblings gave each other to make the pain go away, to make the other feel better when they were upset. 

He only kissed his cheek because he knew Hop was sore, his head killing him as he no doubt bashed the hell out of it when he hit the ground, but none of that mattered at the moment when Leon pressed his soft lips against Hop’s burning face like that. His thoughts were screaming at him to shout out his confession, to tell Leon how he really felt about him, to expel his entire heart out to him—but Hop bit back. 

No. 

He couldn’t do that.

His throat tightened when Leon pulled away, the kiss ending as soon as it happened, yet Hop felt as though hours had passed in those few, blissful seconds. If he ever admitted to Leon that moments like these, that kisses like that held a deeper meaning for Hop than they did for Leon, he couldn’t handle it should his brother reject him, call him disgusting, or disown him. Hop couldn’t live with that. 

It was painful now, because he wished he didn’t turn to mush around Leon. He wished they could go back to what they had before Hop got fucked up in the head and started fantasizing about him, but he had already spent an agonizing amount of time trying to unfuck himself to no avail. The truth was painful, but denying it hurt even worse. 

Offering him yet another small smile, Leon lifted off the bed before patting him extremely gently on the head. “I’ll go get you some pain medicine. Sit tight for me.” He excused himself, Hop being alone once more, and he sighed, holding his face, his still-burning face in his hands. 

Yeah. It was better this way. Better to push this crush down as deep as it would go, until the day Hop met his maker and was buried six feet under. 

Because there was no way Leon would ever feel the same. 

* * *

“Hop?” 

It was dark when Hop stirred again, but even with the moon barely peeking through the window, he could make out the silhouette of his brother. “Mmm?” His throat felt awfully dry for some reason. Hop didn’t even remember falling asleep, but he must have for it to be dark like this. He was just so tired. Everything was warm yet freezing at the same time, and he trembled as a result, Leon patting his head gently as he could. His palm drew down to Hop’s forehead where he wanted to sigh in relief at Leon’s cold hand against his hot face like that. 

It was so nice. 

“I think you have a fever. You’re way too hot.” 

Maybe it was an onslaught of delirium that caused Hop to lose his inhibitions, but in that moment, with Leon touching his face like that, Hop hanging on to consciousness by a thread, he reached up to grab Leon’s wrist, a small laugh escaping. “Not as hot as you.”

There was a small sound from Leon then, almost unheard of by Hop as he refused to let go of his brother’s wrist, wanting him to stay there for as long as possible. It just felt so nice. Hop was so comfortable, it would’ve been criminal for Leon to leave. 

But there was no mistaking how Leon had tensed in Hop’s hold, gasping when he said what he said. Had it been any other time, had Hop not been out of his fucking mind then, he would have buried this deep down, as deep as it would go and never dare say another word ever again, but in the dark quiet of the cabin, with Leon so close and so warm, Hop lost himself. 

Pulling Leon’s hand away from his forehead, Hop reached up as much as his headache would allow before he pressed his mouth against Leon’s hand. “Love you, Lee. I-I love you.” He nuzzled his face against him, reveling in the comfort Leon didn’t even realize he was handing off. “Always loved you. Always wanted to be with you.” He sighed, his head foggy from the fever, but by this point, Hop was babbling and had already forgotten most of what he’d said. “Love you so much…”

Whatever Leon’s reaction was to all that, Hop didn’t know, because it wasn’t a moment sooner he was rubbing his face against Leon’s hand like a Yamper then the fog in his head took over and he tumbled back against the bed, falling into a blissful sleep. 

* * *

The sunlight streaks shining through the window roused Hop from sleep next, and he immediately slammed his eyes shut once he opened them. The damn sun was reflecting off the snow, making it seem like it was much brighter than it was. He really should’ve closed the curtains, but he’d been sleeping all through the day and night. 

Once he’d come to a bit more, Hop could feel the feverish heat gushing from his face and upon sitting up in bed, figuring that’s why he was so warm. But, taking two seconds to glance off out of the corner of his eye made him freeze. 

Leon was tucked under the covers right next to him, his breathing even, his jaw hung open from sleep, and Hop almost yelped when he hadn’t expected it, but that’s not the only thing that caught his eye. Leon was curled under the blanket alright, but either he’d flailed in his sleep or Hop had stolen the covers, because from his waist downward, the blanket had come loose—leaving Hop with a perfect view of his brother’s...morning excitement. 

Shit, Hop must’ve been out of his mind not to realize Leon had climbed into bed with him. That would explain why he was so comfortable, but right now, the only thing running through his brain at high speed was Leon’s sleep erection. There was only one time in his life he’d seen his brother’s morning wood like this, by accident of course, but being in bed next to him was something else entirely. The fever wasn’t the only thing making Hop hot that morning, and he knew he should have pulled the blanket over Leon to hide his decency, but…

Hop swallowed, eyes glued to  _ it _ . 

How deep of a sleeper was Leon? 

Hop’s hands seemed to possess a mind of their own, and before he could even stop and think of what he was doing, he had his fingers on his brother’s drawstring. Leon continued to snore, quite unaware of what Hop was doing, but he was transfixed. It was one thing for Leon to pile into the bed with him and another for Hop to wake up first and discover Leon was maybe more excited in his dreams than he was comfortable with, but Hop couldn’t help to gently lower his pajama pants down, swallowing a gasp at the sight of his brother’s now exposed erection. 

His brother didn’t move a muscle, mouth hung agape while he continued snoozing, and there was just no way Hop could help himself. If Leon woke up and saw, then let him. Hop could always play dumb, though how dumb he could pretend to be to his already dumb brother, he wasn’t sure, but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind for now. There was a small voice crying out from the back of his conscious, telling him to stop doing something so creepy, but it was overshadowed by a much louder voice blaring in his ear to  _ just fucking touch Lee’s hard cock already.  _

Needless to say, listening to the loud voice won over, and Hop had bunched Leon’s pants down enough that his entire cock was exposed. Hop had a compulsion to wrap his mouth over it, to hear Leon moan underneath him, grip his hair and beg him to go faster, but he swallowed, his face still heated. He very well might wake Leon up doing that, but there was another matter at hand—Hop could feel the wetness between his legs pooling in his underwear, a sensation he wasn’t unfamiliar with when it came to Leon, but he was always shocked how easily Leon could get him off without realizing. 

Seeing Leon’s dick pulled from his pants, his brother passed the hell out on the bed, the spot between his legs tingled until Hop couldn’t take it. If he couldn’t suck Leon’s cock, he could at least scratch his own itch so to say. He’d have to be quiet though. 

As carefully as he could, his eyes never once leaving Leon’s dick, Hop reached down, pulling back the elastic of his own pajama bottoms before snaking his fingers underneath his underwear to drag his nail ever so slightly against his clit. A moan wanted to spill out so bad, but Hop bit back like his life depended on it. Maybe it was the fever making him irrational enough to do something so stupid like this, but Hop almost wanted Leon to wake up and see him hovered over him like a creep, he wanted Leon to see Hop pleasuring himself, hand going to town in his underwear, fingers brushing past his pussy, teasing himself as he refused to stick anything in yet. 

Just to satiate himself, hoping it wouldn’t rouse Leon if he were gentle, Hop bent over, carefully as he could, and pressed a kiss to Leon’s erection. This was the closest he could get to sucking it, and with another, more chaste kiss, he forced himself to back off, not wanting Leon to feel any stimulation should it wake him up. 

It was difficult to hold in his moans, as he constantly teetered on wanting Leon to wake up and see him, versus Leon  _ not _ waking up and seeing him. Either way, Hop knew he was being creepy, but satiating his lust seemed like a good idea for now. All this time, as Hop sat there rubbing the pads of his fingers over his clit, his juices soaking his underwear by this point, Leon never moved a muscle. Hop hadn’t taken him to be this deep of a sleeper, but hell—he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. 

With his brother so slacked underneath him, unaware of Hop’s perversions, he tested the waters even more, not able to help but inch closer to Leon’s sleeping form, wishing he could smother his brother with kisses, hold him tight, and tell him how much he loved him. Instead, Hop was about to lose his mind when Leon shifted suddenly in his sleep, and he froze, hand in his pants, one finger in his pussy, but all Leon did was roll over until he was on his side. When he did, Hop swallowed, more to wet his throat than anything, because by doing that, Leon inadvertently pressed his knee between Hop’s legs, and he lost whatever inhibitions he ever had to begin with. 

Carefully as he could, Hop splayed his legs on either side of Leon’s before pressing his crotch right up against his brother’s thigh, his already wet underwear beginning to soak through his pajama bottoms. Hop would leave a stain at this rate, but he was already so gone, that the thought barely crossed his mind before he—as inconspicuous as he was able—rubbed his clit against Leon’s leg. A moan almost escaped past his lips, but Hop bit back. Damn, did he bite back. It was so hard to control himself right now, to hold back on letting loose and whining for Leon, for his Lee, to hold back on calling for him, begging Leon to touch his pussy, begging Leon to let Hop suck his dick. 

He couldn’t do that. 

What if Leon hated him for this? 

Hop simply couldn’t live with it. 

His juices were soaked through both his underwear and his pants, and Hop could see it leaking from his clothes onto Leon’s. Holy fuck—he was so wet. With Leon’s hardened cock resting so close to him, Hop wanted to grab it, he wanted to stroke his brother, he wanted to hear Leon moan for him, to tell him what a good job he’d done, he wanted Leon to lie back so that Hop could suck his cock for him—he wanted to do anything Leon asked of him if it meant pleasing his brother. 

Hop loved him so much. 

His movements quickened, and Hop risked rousing Leon from sleep at this rate, as the moment he saw a twitch in his brother’s face, right as he was on the brink of orgasm, Hop forced himself to back off. It was almost painful denying himself release against Leon like this, but if he had any hope of preserving what they had, he would keep himself in check. Reluctantly, Hop backed off, being as quiet and gentle as he was able when he peeled himself away from Leon, the stain against his brother’s knee almost laughably noticeable. 

Still, though. Hop could have just gone into the bathroom and finished himself off there, but…

Leon had fallen back into a deep sleep, his face slacked once more, a slew of snores making their way out every once in a while, and Hop couldn’t help himself. Bending over one more time, being mindful not to wake him at any cost, Hop pressed his mouth to Leon’s, and promptly resumed touching himself. His hand was soaked by this point, Hop having been wet that entire time, and stimulating himself only brought back the urge to come with twice as much force, and he moaned against Leon’s lips, shoving his tongue as far into his brother’s mouth as he was able to, and Hop drew circles around his clit. 

Almost there, he was almost there...he was so fucking close, he was about to lose it. 

Harder, he kissed Leon, wishing he’d kiss back, wishing his brother would say he loved him too. Hop just wanted that more than anything right now. 

The moment Leon stirred, just the tiniest hints of a stir, Hop lost his mind. Leon’s eyelids barely fluttered open, Hop pulling back from the kiss before he reached his peak, and he gasped, not able to hold it in when he came, and buried his face into Leon’s chest. “Mmnnff! L-Lee…!” He absolutely  _ whined _ that name out, and Hop would have been embarrassed as fuck had he not been so caught up in the haze of orgasm, having lost himself to his own perversions, the fever and haze fogging his mind so much, that he couldn’t even feel shame anymore. 

Nothing mattered other than existing for a few moments next to Leon, buried in his warmth, tucked against his chest, Hop breathing and existing while his brother slowly came to, until he heard his name mumbled out. 

“Hop…?” Leon’s voice was groggy from sleep, but the sound of his name was enough to snap Hop back to reality until he remembered just...what the fuck he’d done. 

His eyes snapped open, the bliss being yanked away as though someone pulled a rug out from under his feet, and he quickly removed his hand from his underwear, trying to wipe away the evidence of his excitement against his own pants, and he could only hope Leon was too sleepy to realize what he’d just done. Lifting his face from Leon’s chest, Hop’s heart thumped incredibly loud until he was sure Leon could hear it when he saw his brother giving him a not very sleepy, but definitely confused look. 

“What are you doing?”

His voice caught in his throat, because Hop couldn’t answer. Even Leon couldn’t be stupid enough to not realize what Hop had just done, if the shock wasn’t already displayed over his entire face. Hop could feel the blush all the way down to his chest, and his brain all but shut off. 

He couldn’t speak. Couldn’t think. Could only chastise himself for not leaving sooner, for not putting things back in their proper place before heading off to the bathroom if he wanted to masturbate so badly, but—he had taken advantage of Leon in a vulnerable state, and his stomach flipped at the fact he’d just molested his older brother. 

When Hop didn’t say anything for a long time, his heart thumping, cold sweat forming the nape of his neck, he averted his gaze for a moment before Leon finally let out a sigh, and smiled at him. “So...that’s the kind of love you meant, huh?”

What? What the hell was he talking about—

Before Hop could even finish that thought, Leon had reached up to cup the back of his head, pulling Hop in close, before he kissed him against the mouth. All at once, Hop could’ve sworn someone shot off a bunch of fireworks in the bedroom, because surely he must’ve been dreaming...right? Maybe he was having one of those fever dreams and this was his mind’s way of conjuring up the most fantastical, drug-induced dream that Hop didn’t mind one bit to be having, but Leon was kissing him, and Hop’s whole body felt light as a feather. His heart steadied from a terrified thump to a steady beating, and it was all Hop could do but kiss back, reaching up to cup Leon’s face to keep him close. 

Was this a dream? It had to be a dream, it  _ had _ to be. His brother just kissed him, something Hop could have only fantasized about, but it was actually happening. Leon’s mouth was even softer when he was the one kissing back, and Hop moaned into him, pulling himself close, not ashamed at the fact he was wet again, but he couldn’t help it when it was Leon. Nobody else had this much of an effect on him, but Leon especially could get Hop hotter than he could have ever anticipated. 

It felt like ages, but Leon finally pulled back from the kiss, and Hop thought he must’ve died right there, because his brother’s face was so soft and lush as he blushed at Hop, eyes lidded and twinkling with affection. He gave a small laugh before ruffling Hop’s hair. “You couldn’t wait until I woke up first?” 

Hop’s cheeks gushed embarrassed heat. “S-sorry… I was…” He was scared, yet somehow, those words couldn’t seem to come out. He fell silent, his gaze trailing off to the side. 

“It’s okay, Hop.” His brother’s face bloomed with a soft red. “To be honest, I’ve wanted to tell you my feelings for so long, but I was afraid.” 

Wait—what? 

Hop perked up, some of his embarrassment replaced with confusion. “Y-you aren’t grossed out by me?” 

Now it was Leon’s turn to look shocked and confused (although Hop had to admit, he made it look very cute). “What—of course not, Hop! I could never be grossed out by you—I love you!” 

The rather blunt way his brother just admitted his love to him, Hop couldn’t help but grow red all over again. It should’ve struck him as odd that he’d just humped his brother’s leg while he slept with no problem, but being confessed to turned him into pudding. Weird.

All Hop could do then was shyly reply back, “I...I love you too, Lee.” He leaned in, kissing him again, his heart fluttering when Leon gave a small chuckle as he did so. “I’ve loved you for so long—I’ll always love you.” 

“Me too, Hopscotch.” Leon kissed his cheek, ruffling Hop’s hair before planting another kiss to his mouth. “I always have, and I always will.”

* * *

After some much-needed rest, Hop was back on his feet by the next day. The two brothers had indeed been snowed in, but Leon didn’t think Hop’s tumble warranted a doctor’s visit. If anything, the fall had given him a headache, and the chill a slight fever, but he was back to his normal, bouncy self in no time, and the pair enjoyed bundling up next to the fire, watching scary movies on the telly, and Hop gained the pleasure of having Leon cook for him every meal. 

When he was presented with cake after getting out of bed, Hop thought he’d lose his mind. After all this time, he feared that Leon would do away with him if he ever found out Hop had feelings more than familial, but never in a million years did Hop ever suspect Leon felt the same for him. It was so strange to know that, because Hop couldn’t help to shy away anytime Leon kissed him, even though it was something he’d been wanting for years, to finally have it felt like a dream in itself. It wasn’t actually happening, and Hop’s brain was still recovering from the shock. 

But, cuddling up close to his brother had never felt warmer. Hop could place his cheek against Leon’s chest, criminally comfortable while they sat on the couch, and revel in the fact he was safe and loved, Leon seeming too glad to pull him closer to kiss. Hop wanted to cry tears of joy, and he didn’t mind being snowed in at all. He hoped it lasted all week, just staying inside with Leon for an entire week sounded like heaven, and it gave them more than a valid excuse to stay for as long as they could. 

When they could finally open the door after a couple of days of being buried under several feet of snow, Leon suggested they go outside and build a snowman, which Hop was all too happy to agree to (and maybe he’d catch Leon off guard by throwing a snowball at his cute face). It wasn’t as chilly as Hop was anticipating once they made it outside, Leon having huddled down in about three coats, but while his brother was busying himself with the base of their first snowman, Hop wandered off near the back of the cabin for a surprise attack, stifling his laughter as he rolled a few snowballs to hide before he pummeled Leon with them. 

Just as he was reaching down, preparing his arsenal for attack, something perked his attention from the corner of his eye. Leaning back and squinting to get a good look at it—Hop gasped when he saw plain a day, as though it had literally been placed there by magic, a blue primrose jutting out of the snow not far off from where he stood. It wasn’t perched on a slope or anything, it was just  _ there _ , and Hop abandoned his snowballs, making a beeline for the flower instead. Carefully, as carefully as he was able in case it was frozen and would snap in half, Hop plucked the primrose from the ground, his cheeks heating up as he looked it over for a few seconds. 

He had wanted to give Leon a flower before, and now, whatever gods might have been looking down on him decided to give him another shot, and he wasn’t going to fuck this up. With his heart pounding in his chest, his head a bit foggy from his swooning, Hop hid the flower behind his back before peering around the edge of the cabin. Leon was still working on the bottom of the snowman, and Hop tentatively approached. 

“L-Lee…?” When did his voice become so small? It wasn’t small enough to be unheard though, as Leon whipped around to shoot him a toothy grin. Before he could lose his resolve, Hop swallowed, cheeks heated, heart palpitating out his chest, and slowly drew his hand from behind his back, presenting the primrose to his brother. “I...I love you…” This was a million times more embarrassing now that he was actually doing it, but Hop had to shy away from looking Leon in the eye. He was prepared for a vast array of teases and jabs, but before Leon could speak, Hop continued. “Th-that’s what I was trying to do before I fell. I-I wanted you to have one…” That was as lame as all get out, but Hop couldn’t help it. 

Leon might chastise him for doing something so dangerous for a flower of all things, but to his absolute shock and bewilderment, his brother gently took the primrose, letting out a small gasp when he did so, and Hop dared look at his face, his chest tightening at the sight of Leon’s cheeks growing red. O-oh no. He was so cute… 

With a slow, almost delicate motion, Leon brought the flower to his face before sniffing it, his eyes trailing back to Hop who watched his brother’s face grow even redder when he smiled. “Thank you, Hop. It’s beautiful.” 

Before he could stop himself, Hop blurted out, “ _ You’re _ beautiful, Lee.”

Rather than tease him for how incredibly corny that was (Hop already shriveling up inside when he wanted to take it back), Leon gave a soft chuckle before bending over, kissing Hop on the mouth as he did so. “I love you, Hop.” 

Heart thumping, heat gushing out his face, Hop’s mouth twitched into a smile just as he kissed back. “I-I love you too, Lee.”


End file.
